owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Sangū
'Aoi Sangū ' 「三宮 葵, Sangū Aoi」 is a student at First Shibuya High in the Owari no Seraph: Ichinose Guren, Jyuurokusai no Catastrophe ''series and a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in the ''Owari no Seraph series. She works as Kureto's personal assistant. Appearance In the light novel, which was eight years before the manga, Aoi appears like a more mature and taller Mitsuba. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair pulled into pigtails, which were on the back of her hair than to the sides, unlike Mitsuba; her bangs are parted on the right, which were held them in place with two hair clips. She has green eyes as well. She wore the typical female Japanese school uniform, a sailor fuku. In the manga, she wears her hair in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon around it. Her bangs aren't parted. She wears the standard JIDA uniform consists of a long-sleeved black tailcoat with red details including the shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears a slightly longer black skirt, and knee-high black boots. *Anime: She wears heels instead of boots. Personality History At some point of her life, she enrolled in First Shibuya High. Story LN ??? Manga Post-Shinjuku Arc She appears at the end of chapter 16 with Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi and Major General Shinya Hīragi (though she is unnamed). In the following chapter, when Private Yūichirō Hyakuya attacks Kureto from behind, Aoi blocks the attack, albeit some difficulty as she states that he's strong, and saves Kureto. Nagoya Arc She reappears in chapter 32. When Major General Seishirō Hīragi gets into an argument with Kureto and gets intimidated by him, Seishirō calls for backup from his soldiers, he sees that Aoi and another soldier already took them down. She informs Kureto that all of the preparations for departure are complete and they can move out any time. Later, Kureto asks her about the subject's condition and she informs him that the subject is unstable and in severe pain. He orders the drug dosage to be increased to force it back into submission. When she informs him that action may kill the subject, Kureto simply says humanity will die if it does not hold out anyway. He asks if they have a status report from Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose and she tells him that there's just one: "Everything's fine." Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Cursed Gear * A demon weapon in the form of a katana. Trivia * Aoi 「葵」 is the Japanese name for the hollycock and wild ginger. * Sangū 「三宮」 means "three palaces." Quotes * "Ngh...! H-He's strong...!"--''Aoi when blocking Yu's attack, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "All of the preparations for departure are complete. We can move out any time."--''Aoi to Kureto, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' Reference }} Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Humans